Vil du bli millionær? Hot Seat (2010 season)
This is the first season of Vil du bli millionær? Hot Seat, Norwegian version based off Millionaire Hot Seat. Hosted by Sarah Natasha Melbye. Top prize was Kr. 1,000,000. Lifelines In this season, one lifeline used: * Pass Episodes * Episode 1 (4th January 2010) Lisbeth Fiksdal Hatlehol, Monica Harmens Liaker, Tom Grøtting, Åsmund Lie, Marianne Berg, Kevin Sharma * Episode 2 (5th January 2010) Ingeborg Grønseth, Espen Eidlaug, Trond Gulliksen, Bård Jovik, Helene Høimyr, Katrine Øydvin * Episode 3 (6th January 2010) Bjørg Øygarden, Knut Eindride Moe, Mari Brusletten, Maria Ohnstad, Martin Molaug, Terje Kjøniksen * Episode 4 (7th January 2010) Anne-Berith Waskaas, Ida Jordal, Jon-Eric Melsæter, Roger Hauglid, Synnøve Ness Engan, Tor Christiansen * Episode 5 (11th January 2010) Ann Kristin Fjeldheim, Bjørn Morgan Hansen, Erlend Strand Gardsjord, Gaute Botten, Ingunn Nyland, Sabine Nickel * Episode 6 (12th January 2010) Eva Monsen Høiby, Espen Kvark Kvernbergh, Bente Nilsen, Hilja Pedersen, Thor Erik Veseth, Willy Erland * Episode 7 (13th January 2010) Anders Røren, Balder Vestad, Grete Nessø, Johnny Hansen, Martine Fladby, Solfrid Holte Johansen * Episode 8 (14th January 2010) Guro K. Milli, Magnus Taraldsen Valeberg, Anne Thorsen, Simen Undheim Bøhn, Steinar Reisæter, Yvonne Hovland * Episode 9 (18th January 2010) Eirik Arnesen, Elin Fossbråten Komperu, Elisabeth Nedgården, Ingrid Sørli Glomnes, Thomas Løland, Jonas Rønningen Sandbu * Episode 10 (19th January 2010) Anne-Berit Luidalen, Bjørn Lienl, Hanne Flacke Botnen, Ida Igudim Sletner, Knut Erik Kristiansen, Thomas Gram Clark * Episode 11 (20th January 2010) Espen Iversen, Grethe Mong-Hansen, Mathilde Jellum Reinsfelt, Martine Elvestad, Tor Arild Jørgensen, Tony Farhina * Episode 12 (21st January 2010) Birgitte Bergene Hansen, Carl Fredrik Tjeransen, Jens Folland, Marianne Berøy, Marte Svenneby, Sjur Haanshus * Episode 13 (25th January 2010) Åste Kristine Remman, Eivind Sageng, Hilbert Eilertsen, Ingrid Kristina Lindseth, Marcus Mauricio Knudsen, Sidsel Storjord * Episode 14 (26th January 2010) Andreas Espebard Jacobsen, Christin Brennholt, Eivind Rusten, Karin Bruteig, Siw Margareth Grindaker, Thomas Larsen * Episode 15 (27th January 2010) Mette Kvalheim, Otlo Osvik, Peter Larsson, Terje Pedersen, Therese Olander, Trond Stuburd * Episode 16 (28th January 2010) Andreas Edvarsen, Cathrine Gaaseby, Ivar Eiane, Kim Andre Mienna, Monica Cecilie Nyfløt, Webjørn Espeland * Episode 17 (1st February 2010) Anne Størmer Steira, Elin Sletner, Elise Hellem Ratvik, Martin Minotti Lüttichau, Olav Røthe Søbakk, Roger Andersen * Episode 18 (2nd February 2010) Anita Røisland-Skotte, Atle Nordheim, Berit Neerby, Gard Wigdahl Karlsnes, Hilde Trondsen, Kjetil Nilsen * Episode 19 (3rd February 2010) Anne Lund, Einar Stefanussen, Jan Reidar Kolnes, Lise Jacobsen, Robert Kelvin Odden Wood, Sigrid Rege Gårdsvoll * Episode 20 (4th February 2010) Håkon Halvorsen, Idun Thorvaldsen, Marlen Hillestad, Michelle Skjønsholt, Rolf Harald Sørum, Thorolf Åsheim * Episode 21 (8th February 2010) Bobbie Abell, Espen Haugen, Inger Johanne Hellan, Jan-Kåre Arntzen, Jørgen Gundersen, Solveig Tjerbo * Episode 22 (9th February 2010) Ellen Kilde Evensen, Lars Ivar Ulmo, Lise Revheim Sandal, Morten Samdal, Torill Halvorsrud, Morten Christiansen * Episode 23 (10th February 2010) Bente Helene Haraldsdatter-Valstad, Glenn Sundling, Mari Verling, May Karin Pilhaug, Simen Teigen, Pål Emil Heggedal * Episode 24 (11th February 2010) Kjell Børresen, Linda Cathea Moe, Tove Skyttemyr, Erik Weber, Maritha Iversen, Svein Olav Midtstigen * Episode 25 (15th March 2010) - Football Special Kristoffer Berg, Bjørn-Terje Mellesdal, Bjørge Bøhn, Simen Bjørn Juklerød Tollefsrud, Eskil Hansen, Per Tangen Monsen * Episode 26 (16th March 2010) Vegard Ingebrigtsen, Arnt Ove Oedersen, Bente Langnes, Anders Haga, Oda Austheim, Tom Endresplass * Episode 27 (17th March 2010) Andreas Holck, Lars Karlsen, Mette Isaksen, Marianne Haaland Bogdanoff, Torkjell Trædal, Kari Harved * Episode 28 (18th March 2010) Thor Arne Holme, Mariud Thorsen, Håkon Repstad, Kari Tuv Evans, Maria Patsis, Sonja Young Strand * Episode 29 (22nd March 2010) Henrik Nordtug, Marianne Tvete, Terje Sandberg, Vibeke Nordli, Lasse Isaksen, Vigdis Kromvoll * Episode 30 (23rd March 2010) Ragnhild Jensen, Elisabeth Rønning, Ola Nordvang Rundfloen, Inga-Lill R. Samuelsen, Morten Andreassen, Tor Gunnar Haugerøy * Episode 31 (24th March 2010) Alexander Derrica, Cecilie Glemmestad, Geir Ove Golden, Jonas Bø, Thor Christensen, Torill Ås * Episode 32 (25th March 2010) Arild Svensgam, Dag Erik Lindseth, Geir Ove Kirkeleden, Karianne Aanestad, Lillian Strand, Svanhild Odden * Episode 33 (6th April 2010) Anne Mette Jensen, Erling Nilsen, Harald Årneshaugen, Raymond Eriksson, Sølvi Karlsen, Vegard Eikemo Sande * Episode 34 (7th April 2010) Anita Tveit, Bjørnar Lund, Dagfinn Lunde, Eugén Treimo, Line Rønningen Øien, Maria Therese Andersen * Episode 35 (8th April 2010) Kristine Utne, Bente Hotvedt, Håkon Jensen-Tveit, Lars Petter Hildal, Ole Gramstad Jensen, Pernille Berg * Episode 36 (12th April 2010) Randi Martinsen, Roy Kristian Andersen, Karen Grønseth, Korab Thaqi, Mette Hopsdal, Vegard Klubbenes Drogseth * Episode 37 (13th April 2010) Camilla Gjerde Andreassen, Frode Skarpås, Geir Erik Semb Sætre, Hild Mari Sævik Olsen, Ingunn Elvekrok, Ronny Samuelsen * Episode 38 (15th April 2010) Christin-Helen Vasvik, Emil Blom Onshuus, Fredrik Valdmanis, Knut Ole Myrberg, Lars Nordseth, Trine Larsen * Episode 39 (19th April 2010) Birger Gjelsten Veum, Gunhild Steinde, Jan Petter Nordstrand, Maja Andersen, Marianne Sarheim, Stian Eggum Adolfsen * Episode 40 (20th April 2010) Kim Olsen, Nicklas Stavnar, Ragnhild Kaas, Sara Ørnevik, Sølvi Nykland, Stein Are Tingvold * Episode 41 (21st April 2010) Berit Johanson, Christopher Kaino, Eivind Johnson, Henriette Aastebøl Minge, Juaquin Hugdal Opåsen, Ruth-Helen Nilsen * Episode 42 (22nd April 2010) Astrid Kvaale, Haakon Mølster, Herleik Dalen, Kari Fagerberg, Christina Vollevik Larsen, Pål Mitsem * Episode 43 (26th April 2010) Anders Nerdrum, Hans-Christian Hansen, Kjell Martin Johansen, Marit Barstad, Siv Hjellens, Veronica Tisløv * Episode 44 (27th April 2010) Camilla Skilbred, Gisle Havstein, Ingrid Barflod, Marius Thorshov Ulekleiv, Olav Ertsås, Trine Nordahl * Episode 45 (28th April 2010) Anne Estensen, Hilde Elisabeth Økland, Ingunn Aarvelta, Leif Roger Budeng-Larsen, Reidar Agdestein, Tom Einar Olsson Sources * Some episodes list (including Hot Seat) Category:Norwegian Series